beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Madoka Amano
is one of the main protagonists in the ''Metal Saga''. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, otherwise known as the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan in the World Championships. Although she is part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also tells team Gan Gan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and the others to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world and destroying it. She is in many ways the Metal Saga counterpart to Kenny but also Hilary in some ways. Appearance Metal Fusion and Metal Masters Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Metal Fury Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders at the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright turquoise eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears hot pink gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Zero G Appearance As Madoka is older she still has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing a pink hair band on top of her head, instead of goggles that she wore when she was younger. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears a black skirt. Personality She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she hardly battles with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. She cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the beyblade from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's bey. This makes her useful in many ways. History Equipment She has a touch-screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing a lot of beyblades especially Gingka's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Madoka first appears in the second episode, looking interested in Gingka's Pegasus. Throughout the season she helps the gang with maintenance of their Beyblades. She chose to stay behind, when the others leave to earn points for Battle Bladers. She is seen watching Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru's battles. She next arrives to cheer her friend in the 10 thousand bey points tournament. After the tournament, she witnesses the battle between Gingka and Phoenix, and later gives him a new launcher. She cheers all her friends during the Battle Bladers and helps them fix their beyblades. Beyblade: Metal Masters Madoka appears in the Metal Masters saga, as the supporter on Gan Gan Galaxy Team. She acts as a leader of the team as is evident when she once decides to disband the team. Beyblade: Metal Fury Madoka appears again in Metal Fury to help out and support Gingka and the Legend Bladers with her mechanic and analyst skills. Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Madoka appears in the Zero-G anime, where she is revealed to run the B-Pit now, and has been working with Tsubasa Otori to restore the Beyblade hobby and the WBBA. Relationships Gingka Hagane Madoka is one of Gingka's few female friends. Her relationship with Gingka has continued throughout the Saga. Sometimes, they become pretty close during some encounters. Nonetheless, they both share passion for Beyblade and are always there to support each other. She has shown many hints in the series that she has a crush on Gingka, as she is proud to be the closest and best friend of the strongest blader of the world, who defeated Lightning L-Drago, Hades Kerbecs, and Nemesis. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It seems to be a generic Mad Gasher 145F. Quotes *"You get me...?" *"You still with me...?" *"Do you follow?" *"You following me?" *"Are you still with me?" *"What? Is that a booger? Oh gross!" *"It would be a crime just to leave it like this!" *"It's all good. All that matters is... we're a team!" *"Gingka!!" Voice Actors Japanese Voice *Kei Shindou English Voice *Barbara Mamabolo Trivia *Madoka is one to be seen as a mother for the bladers in Metal Fusion *She does not appear in the manga during the Metal Fight Beyblade series. *Madoka, Mei-Mei and Lera's face designs all look similar. *Despite only knowing Gingka since episode 2, she is probably his best female friend, which is probably because she is the first girl Gingka has come in direct contact with. *Because of Madoka, Team GanGan Galaxy has a slight advantage over the other teams, since Madoka can fix, repair and scan Beyblades. *Madoka is the only main character with a generic Beyblade. *Madoka is a playable character in Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. Her beyblade is Mad Gasher 145F. *Madoka has only been in one Beyblade battle. *She was in the final four in the Survival Battle, and technically tied for 3rd place with Kyoya. *In Zero-G, she now owns the B-Pit and is the assistant for Tsubasa, the new president of the WBBA. Gallery Madoka.jpg Madoka_Computer.png Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei 20.jpg|Madoka and Tsubasa. madoka1.jpeg madoka2.jpeg Mf24 021.png beyblade0028.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Madoka with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and Hyoma. bey_madoka_174x252.png madoka_1280x1024.jpg wallpaper_madoka_1600x1200.jpg 4781.jpg Madoka2.png|Madoka Metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again. Checking data.PNG|Madoka searching info. Opening2.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and the others in the Japanese Opening. Movie17.PNG|Madoka in the movie. Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg Beyblade 4D wow....png|Madoka. Beyblade 4D Were flying.png|link=madoka and gingka Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png Beyblade 4D Madoka thinks of Tysuya.png Beyblade 4D Cute Madoka.png Beyblade 4D Madoka eyes.png Beyblade 4D Madoka close up.png Tv1319931743005.jpg Picture 326.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png 463987927.png Episode07.18.jpg Episode07.15.jpg|Gingka and Madoka Tv1324164891265.jpg Episode22.60.jpg Episode22.50.jpg Episode22.48.jpg 150 LB.jpg Madokaa.jpg mad2.jpg 333ora.jpg MAD2.jpg MADr_3.jpg MAD4.jpg MAD_5.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini8.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini9.jpg File:Beyblademadokabikini11.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade Zero G Smile Madoka.png Unknown beyblade characters.png Makoka smile.png Madoka smile 2.png Madoka with Mal.png Yes, Ma'am!.png Madoka talking.png Madoka.png Madoka talking to Mal.png Ma.jpg Mf.jpg Omgzerog.png Beyblade madoka.jpg Beyblade madoka 2.jpg File:Wwwzerogggg.png tumblr_m6hjro2hYp1r4qjuuo1_500.gif {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Team GanGan Galaxy